Only Fooling Myself
by Teiuq
Summary: When Abigail gets adopted, things start to look up. Her dreams and a chance for love begin to seem possible to reach. But when being labeled a foster kid follows her around, she begins to realise that maybe she isnt worthy of someone like him. Danny/McFly
1. Get Out While You Still Can

_Abigail has always had a big dream. But being a foster kid, those dreams just seems impossible to reach. But when she gets adopted, things start to look up. But being labeled a foster kid will always be a part of her no matter what. _

* * *

Abigail Palmer scanned the Starlight Ballroom of the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel, in hopes of spotting someone she really wanted to see. But as three out of the four boys walked in, her heart sank.

"Happy birthday Abby," Harry Judd smiled as he revealed a rather large package from behind his back. "It's not much,"

Abby hugged him. "Harry, it's huge. But thank you,"

"But this one is bigger," Tom Fletcher grinned as he handed her a bigger package with different layers of what looked like wrapping paper and newspaper, with a large bow at the top. "Happy birthday,"

"I see you wrapped it yourself?" She laughed as she had to put Harry's gift on the ground to hold Tom one. "Thank you,"

"In my opinion, _my_ one is bigger." Dougie Poynter beamed as he handed her a large stuffed teddy bear. "Happy birthday!"

Harry, Tom and Abby laughed as Dougie was about to pop the teddy bear on top of Tom's gift but then decided against it. He hugged the bear tightly one last time then gave it to Abby.

She smiled. "Thank you guys for coming. And thank you for the gifts." She nodded her head to the right then the left. "Food is to your right and the_ ladies_ are to your left. Make yourself comfortable."

Tom grinned. "Oh we will," then headed towards the left with Dougie hot on his heels.

Harry laughed and picked his gift up off the ground. He followed her to the table of gifts and placed his one in what little space he could find. He looked at Abigail, waiting for the question to come already.

She looked at him. "Is Danny coming?"

His heart sank as he saw a spark of hope in her eyes. He shook his head then looked to the ground. He couldn't face her. "I'm sorry,"

Her hand trembled and her lip quivered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Trying to keep her voice calm, she touched his arm lightly. "It's okay," She took another deep breath and forced herself to smile. "Go have fun. Drink a little. Live a little."

Harry looked up at his best friend and smiled weakly. "Happy birthday Abby,"

She watched him walk away and grab a beer off a tray as a waitress walked by.

As the night went on, speeches about Abigail's life were shared around the room. She laughed at some and cringed at others. But her mind really wasn't there. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't stop kicking herself for what she had done.

Just as the speeches and toasts were coming to an end, some unexpected guests showed up.

* * *

Harry watched Abby's face carefully as two friends of the bands showed up; Heather Yule and Whitney Stuart.

"Hey guys," Heather smiled, wrapping her arms around Dougie and Tom. "Where's Danny?"

Abby was within earshot but with the amount of chattering around, you could hardly hear yourself think.

"I got his text. He said we are in for one rowdy night tonight." Whitney giggled. The others laughed while Harry just shrugged, his eyes still on Abby.

He felt bad for lying, but Danny was his best friend too.

* * *

"Mom, I'm tired." Abby's 4 year old brother whined.

"Come on then. I'll take you up to the hotel room." Mrs. Palmer offered, taking her son's hand.

"I want Abby to take me." He grabbed his sister's hand and squeezed it.

"Its fine Mom, I'll take him." She said, as she saw her Mom was about to protest. She picked him up and walked out of the room. She had to get out of there. She knew Harry was watching her and was thankful that it was past her brother's bedtime.

* * *

Danny watched her as she walked out of room, her brother's head resting on her shoulders.

She looked stunning.

His heart melted when she kissed Max on the top of his head, before hopping into the elevator.

He missed her. So much.

As he closed his eyes, flashbacks to that fateful night popped into his head. Not wanting to think about it, he opened his eyes, shook his head and continued waiting for the others.

* * *

Harry scanned the lobby for Danny, who he found sitting behind a large pot plant.

As he motioned for Danny to come over, he realized he had forgotten his belongings in the Palmers hotel room.

"Guys wait here, forgot my wallet."

"Should we meet you down at the bar then?" Tom asked, as Whitney wrapped her arms around his chest.

He nodded. "Sure, I won't be too long."

As the others trotted off, he turned around to see Danny waiting for him. "You can go to; I'll just meet you there."

Danny shook his head. "Nah, I can just wait. I mean, I've been waiting the whole night. 5 minutes wouldn't exactly kill me right?"

Harry chuckled and left to retrieve the key of Mrs. Palmer.

As the two boys went up to the hotel rooms, silence fell between them.

Danny sighed. He wanted to ask about Abby but was too afraid too. But it was like Harry read his mind.

"I hate lying to her man." Harry looked at his friend and sighed. "The look on her face when I told her you were coming broke my heart."

Danny nodded. He didn't know what to say.

"I know that she misses you. And that she wanted you to be here."

He ran his fingers along the wall. "I am here."

Harry shook his head. "But she doesn't know that."

"You promised you wouldn't say anything." Danny looked at him, his face serious.

"And I have kept to my promise." He juggled with the swipe card in his hand. "Just… for future reference, I don't wanna lie to her. Ask the other boys, I just can't do it anymore."

Danny patted his friend on the back. "I know it's hard for you since she's your best friend. But thanks for tonight, I really appreciate it."

Harry nodded just as the two approached room 1504. He swiped the card and pushed the door forward.

The lights were off as the two boys entered. With the dim light that was coming through the curtain, Harry made his way around the room, trying to find his wallet one of the tables.

He heard someone sniff and the lamp beside the sofa switched on. From the corner of his eye, he saw Danny duck around the corner.

"Hey Abby, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Harry apologized as he spotted his keys and wallet on the coffee table."

"No its fine," Abby wiped her nose on a tissue.

Harry went to grab his things when he saw her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were slightly red.

"Harry, do you think…" she began, but then shook her head. "Never mind,"

"No what is it?" He took a seat on the arms of one of the arm chairs and looked at her.

"Do you think Danny will ever forgive me?" She whispered.

He looked at her for a moment then spoke up quietly. "I know he will." He looked out the corner of his eye to see Danny peeping out from around the corner. "Just give him time, ok."

Abby didn't say anything. She wiped her nose again and exhaled.

The question Harry had wanted to ask ever since the break up happened lingered in his mind. These past months, he hadn't dared asked her. Forgetting Danny was in the same room, now just seemed like the appropriate time as ever. "Abigail, why did you do it?"

Tension filled the air as she looked at the ground. She wiped her eyes then looked up at him. She had been debating with herself why she had done what she did for the past few months. And had finally realized why.

"Because I'm not good enough him." She whispered. "Get out while you still can right? Get out before I completely fall for him."

Harry felt tears forming around his eyes as he watched his best friend grab another tissue and wipe her eyes. He quickly blinked it away. "Abby, you_ are_ good enough for him. Why would you ever think you're not?"

"My own parents didn't want me Harry. I wasn't good enough for them so they dumped me. It wouldn't be too long now before he did the same. So why not get out while I can."

* * *

Hey all, hope you all liked the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!

x


	2. Just Stating The Truth

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter.**

**Dedicated to **_**abby1234**_** for being awesome and reviewing :] much appreciated love! **

* * *

**3 Years Ago**

"What does music mean to you?"

17 year old Abigail Palmer stared at Julie Anderson, Head of the Music Department at The Julliard School. She scanned the panel of interviewers and took a deep breathe.

"Music to me is like a substitute for a family I never had…"

**_Flashback _**

**_5 year old Abigail sat up as they neared a familiar house. This was the fifth time in the past 9 months that she's been back here. _**

**"_I'm sorry, this isn't working out." They would all say. And each time, they would give her a sympathetic look then walk away, never looking back._**

**_End of Flashback_**

"…A family is supposed to be there for you and make you feel better when you're upset. Parents are supposed to take you out for ice cream to cheer you up after a rough day…"

**_Flashback_**

**_Months had begun to pass as children began getting adopted one by one; all except Abby of course. _**

**_End of Flashback_**

"…Growing up, I never had a family; a family to call my own. So I turned to music. It became my trusty companion…"

**_Flashback_**

**"_Abby, why aren't you outside playing with the others?" Fern, her social worker would ask every time Abby stayed in her room. _**

**"_Because I have a concert tonight and I have to practice." 7 year old Abby would reply. _**

**_She ran her fingers along the little keyboard as Fern noticed teddy bears, action figures, and Barbie dolls, even little Kenny Bills sitting in the midst of the toys, waiting patiently while Abby would hum a tune and play the keyboard. _**

**_End of Flashback_**

"…It was the only stable thing in my life that I could lean on when I was down…"

**_Flashback_**

**"_Fern, where is Sarah?" 8 year old Abby asked one night. She had been having a rough day and needed someone to talk too. _**

**_But seeing the look on Fern's face, a look she knew all too well, she knew the answer._**

**"_I'm sorry sweetie,"_**

**_End of Flashback_**

"…Most people would say that music is fun, and a way to express themselves and all that jazz." She paused. "Pun intended."

The panel of interviewers laughed as she continued.

"It became a part of me. I wouldn't be myself if it wasn't for my love for music. I would say I'd be lost without it."

The room fell silent except for scribbling of pens on paper as some interviewers wrote things down, while others looked at each other and nodded.

Julie smiled at her warmly and stood up. "Thank you Abigail." She shook Abby's had firmly and placed her free hand on top of her hand, sandwiching Abby's in between the two.

She smiled. "Thank you for your time. I hope to hear from you soon." She picked up her bag that was placed under her seat and left the room. As she did, she could feel all eyes on her.

Once outside, she let out a breath of air and pushed open the front doors of the school and stepped out onto the streets of the busy city.

She searched the streets for a familiar face and smiled when she saw him approaching. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her forehead.

"How'd it go?"

"Okay I guess," she rested her head on his chest.

"Just okay?" He felt her shrug. "I'm sure you did great. Did you feel them looking at you when you left the room?" She nodded. "Yeeeah, I get that a lot. It means you did a good job."

She snorted. "Cocky much?"

18 year old Danny Jones laughed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend tighter. "Just stating the truth,"


	3. The Mask

"Hey loser," 18 year old Harry Judd greeted his best friend as she got home.

She walked past him and swung her bag off her shoulders, smacking him in the face as she did so. She smirked when he fell back. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

He thought for a minute then settled himself back on her bed. "No, not really, no."

She chucked her bag on the nearest chair and planted her butt next to him.

"How'd it go today?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Ok I guess." She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Did you feel all eyes on you when you left the room?" Harry asked. "Coz if you did, that means..."

"...you did a good job." She finished for him. "Danny said the same thing."

He laughed. "'course he did." When his friend didn't say anything, he sat up. "Abs, I'm sure you did bloody brilliant. Have you heard yourself sing and play? Like actually watched a video of yourself?"

She shook her head.

"You practically have the crowd swooning over you, like chicks do with us lads." He beamed as he referred to himself and the McFly boys.

Abby chucked a pillow at him and he laughed. "What? I'm just stating the truth."

She smiled. "You and Danny are so alike."

Chuckling, he grabbed the thrown pillow and sat on it. "That's why we are best mates, dear friend."

_**Flashback**_

_**5 years ago**_

"_**Abigail?" Addison Palmer, Abby's foster mom called out from the bottom of the stairs. **_

"_**Yeah?" 13 year old Abby answered, while rubbing a face mask onto her face. She overheard one of the girls at school saying that the outer layer of skin on your face is actually dead, so to get rid of the dead skin, is to do a facial mask. **_

_**So being a kid who doesn't have any friends AND having dead skin on her face, she just had to do something about it. **_

"_**Can you come down here for a second?" **_

_**She looked at herself in the mirror. "Uhm, do I have to come right now? I'm kind of in the middle of something." **_

"_**Please? I just want you to meet some people."**_

_**Hesitating, she did the first thing that popped into her head and left the bathroom. **_

_**Being careful not to fall down the steps, she held onto the hand rail and slowly made her way down. **_

"_**What on earth are you doing?" Her mother laughed and walked up to her daughter. "Take that towel off your head." She lifted it a little bit to reveal a green faced Abigail, looking rather embarrassed and alert as she looked around the room.**_

_**She heard a boy laugh as her mother removed the towel of her face. "It's not Halloween yet, but being the guy from The Mask is brilliant." The boy said as he watched Abby take off back upstairs and into a room.**_

"_**What?" he exclaimed as his mother looked at him sternly. "I was being serious! Being the guy from The Mask is brilliant. I wish I came up with that idea first." **_

* * *

_**Abigail furiously scrubbed the green gunk off her face when there was a knock on the door. She ignored it and carried on scrubbing. **_

_**The knocking continued. **_

"_**Go away," she called out. The mask had dried up and she was having trouble getting it off. "Stupid mask," she mumbled.**_

"_**I think it's pretty cool," the voice from behind the door said. "I was being serious when I said that it was a brilliant idea." **_

_**She ignored him. She could finally see her skin, which was slightly red from all the scrubbing. She turned the tap on and splashed water onto her face. While she grabbed the towel beside her, he continued talking. **_

"_**I came here to do a trade with you." **_

**This should be interesting**_**, she thought to herself. **_

"_**And to apologise because my Mom said I had too." **_

**Ha, of course.**

"_**If you let me be The Mask on Halloween, I'll let you..." **_

_**There was a slight pause. During this slight pause of his, she had managed to get most of the mask off. **_

"_**...uhm, I'll let you see my wiener." **_

_**Abigail almost choked on her own saliva when she heard that last sentence. She scrubbed what was left of the mask and dried her face. "You're disgusting!" **_

"_**I know. I get that a lot." She heard him say. **_

_**She snorted. "You are one weird little boy." **_

"_**Thank you." **_

"_**You're welcome." She shook her head and opened the door that connected the bathroom to her room and shut it behind her, leaving the boy who wanted to trade a Halloween idea for a peek at his wiener to himself. **_

**__****End of Flashback**

* * *

Abby woke up the next morning to the light creeping through the curtains. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. Kicking the blankets off herself, she swung her leg of the side of her bed and expecting to slip her feet into her soft slippers, she stood on something rather hard and hairy.

She heard someone groan under her feet.

"I know Danny thinks you have the cutest feet in the world, but do you have to show them to me this close?"

As soon as she realised who it was, she lifted her feet up and returned them back to her bed. She heard someone laugh quietly next to her before wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer towards to him.

She smiled as she realised who it was.

"Morning babe," the voice said softly as he snuggled up closer to her.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Morning," she looked over the edge of her bed to see Tom lying on his back, half asleep. "Sorry,"

He smiled sheepishly at her, waving his hand as in to say "its okay" then rolled over and continued sleeping.

Abby ran her fingers through her boyfriend's hair slowly and looked at him. "What are you guys even doing here?"

"We were out late and was too tired to go back home so we decided to crash here." She heard Harry mumble from the floor at the end of her bed. "Your mother let us in."

"She did?" Abby asked, slightly surprised.

Rubbing his hand along her arm, Danny nodded. "Yup, she was practicing some dance routine when we arrived. Was about to climb up the fire escape..."

"...But Tom couldn't pull his fat arse up and was making a lot of racket when your Mom found us." Dougie said, laughing as he did so.

The other boys laughed as Tom shot up, defending himself. "How on earth could I try and pull myself up when Harry and Danny kept pulling the ladder up every time I try to go reach for it. And with Dougie behind me, trying to shove a stick up my arse every time I jump for it."

The boys howled even louder as Tom finished. He pulled the blanket off of Abby's bed to cover his head as he lay back down on the floor, swearing softly under his breath.

The bedroom door opened slightly, revealing Abby's tired looking 16 year old brother Mikey. "Can you guys keep the noise down? Some of us are still trying to sleep here."

Abby apologised and looked at the time. 9am. She kissed Danny on the head and got out of bed, careful not to step on Tom again who was being tormented by other boys about last night's fire escape incident.

She quickly brushed her teeth and ran downstairs to see her mother cooking breakfast.

"Morning," she called out as she ran to the front door, seeing a few letters tossed through the mail slot. She quickly retrieved them and flipped through them.

"It's only been a day sweetie," her mother chuckled from the kitchen.

Abby looked at the ground defeated, then made her way to the kitchen. Her mother placed a plate of waffles in front of her.

"Are the boys up yet?"

She nodded. "I'm surprised you let them in last night."

Addison laughed. "Yeah. Well, when I saw what Dougie was doing to poor Tom, I just couldn't leave him like that."

"I kinda wish you did Mrs. Palmer," Dougie laughed as the boys walked into the kitchen.

Her mother shook her head amusingly and piled more waffles onto a plate and handed it to Tom. "Here you go Tom. You boys can help yourself."

Tom grinned while the others groaned.

Danny grabbed a waffle of Abby's plate and shoved it in his mouth. "Can't stay for breakfast I'm afraid. Gotta run some errands for the rentals." He swallowed the remaining waffle. "Later guys. Mrs. Palmers. Bye babe."


	4. Moron Dick Face

'_Has McFly's front man Danny Jones run out of people to date?'_

'_Most Snoggable Male - Danny Jones...'_

'_Danny Jones has been spotted around with a mysterious brunette...'_

18 year old Danny Jones was use to having his name in magazines and newspapers now. Every newspaper stand he walked past, he could easily spot his name on more than one magazine or newspaper.

He was use to paparazzi following him around.

He actually quite liked the attention.

_**7 Months Ago**_

_**THUMP!**_

_**Fletcher dumped a whole bunch of magazines on his desk and stared at the boys. "Publicity, this is good." **_

"_**But it's mostly about how many chicks Danny has shagged." Dougie said, picking up a magazine and flipping through it. **_

"_**Or how many girls he's been spotted with," Tom added. "What is it, 5 girls this week?" **_

_**Harry nodded but didn't say anything. **_

"_**He's like a typical horny teenager," Tom chuckled. "Except he gets around more than any average teenager because he's famous."**_

"_**Speaking of Danny," Fletcher started. "Where is he?" **_

"_**Probably shagging some chick in the elevator," Dougie mumbled, picking up another magazine. **_

_**Just then, the door flew open and a flushed face Danny walked in, breathing quite heavily. "Sorry I'm late," **_

"_**Have a nice shag?" Dougie asked, tossing a magazine at him.**_

_**Danny looked puzzled. "What?" **_

_**Fletcher shook his head. "Never mind him," He took a seat on his desk. "After your last concert, people have been wanting more. More concerts, more albums, more everything…"**_

But this one headline on one particular afternoon caught his eye.

He picked up the newspaper, his eyes scanning over the headline. He clutched his free hand into a fist then let it go, digging his hand into his pocket to find some change and paid for it.

He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Abigail's heart sank as her eyes read over the morning paper. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she continued to read the article.

Hearing faint footsteps coming from upstairs, she shoved the paper into the bin before standing up.

She walked over to the sink just as her dad walked into the kitchen. "Morning sweetie," her father greeted, kissing her on the top of her head.

She smiled weakly as she began to wash her bowl and spoon.

"Have you seen the morning paper Abby?" he flipped through the mail as he took a seat.

She shook her head. "No sorry."

"Hmm, that's odd."

Abby quickly dried her dishes and grabbed her bag. "Bye Dad," she kissed him on the cheek. He returned the goodbye by ruffling her hair. "Mikey!" she looked at the clock on the wall. "Mikey I'm leaving without you!"

There was slight thud coming from her brother's room when the door flew open. "I'll catch up with you later," he said, running to the bathroom with his blazer half buttoned up.

She nodded and left, heading towards the subway. Every newspaper stand she walked past, she could see the headlines. It was like it was taunting her.

She sighed as she got on the train. She spotted a few students from her school, pointing at her, whispering behind their hands as she walked past them.

"I still don't know what he sees in her," one girl said.

"Me neither. I mean, look at her." her friend added. The group of girls surrounding them nodded and began to whisper.

Abby tried to find a seat away from them but as soon as she did, she noticed the headlines again. She shook her head.

'_This is going to be a very long day,' _she thought.

* * *

She listened to his concerned voice as he tried to calm her down.

It was the beginning of 6th period and she was sitting the bathroom crying.

"Babe," he said softly.

She wiped her nose and placed her head on her knees.

"Babe just ignore it ok." He seemed a little frustrated. "You know what they're like. They're like spin doctors. They write bollocks about people because it makes them feel better about themselves."

She shook her head. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. Every time she opened her mouth, more tears would come out.

She heard him sigh on the other end. "Look, Abby I have to go. But meet me at the back of your school at the end of 6th period. Hang in there okay? I'll be there as soon as I can."

All she could do was nod. When there was faint click at on the other line, she hung up her phone. Blowing her nose onto some tissue paper, she heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey! You two can't be in here!" A girl yelled as Abby heard footsteps rushing towards the cubicles.

"Abby," the voice called out, opening every cubicle that was unlocked, peeping under every cubicle that was locked.

"Abigail," another voice called out.

Hearing the voices, she quickly sat up and opened the door to see her little brother and best friend Harry standing in front of her. Harry wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head into his shirt.

Moments later, she looked up to see her bother holding this morning's paper.

"Dad found it in the trash," Mikey said, hugging her tightly. "Ignore it Abby, people are stupid."

Harry grabbed the paper. "Danny really likes you. And he's going out with you because of who you are. Not because of what the papers are saying. He likes you. Alot."

Abby stared at the article; the headlines bold across the front page.

'_Danny Jones's girl – is he dating her out of sympathy? _

_Danny Jones, front man of the pop band McFly, is dating former foster child from The Heart Gallery – a foster care home situated in New York City. _

_Is the singer dating her out of sympathy? Or perhaps to win the heart of his fans and its community to show that he cares about others that are less fortunate than him? ...' _

By the time Abby had read and re-read the article, the three of them were sitting on the floor, with their backs along the white wall.

A few students would walk in, freeze, and then walk back out. Others would come in, see 2 males sitting along the wall, and have to recheck the sign on the door to see if it actually says _"Ladies Room". _Some others who were desperate to use the bathroom would go any.

Mikey was scrunching bits of newspaper up and tossing it into the bin a few feet away, occasionally yelling, 'score!' or 'slam dunk' with every one he got in.

Harry looked at the article and pointed at the journalist's name. "Morgan Dixon." He read. "More like _Moron Dick face_,"

Mikey laughed and grabbed the article of him and tossed it into the bin. Abby smiled weakly. "You still meeting Danny at the end of 6th?"

She nodded. "I wanna see him,"

"Well don't get caught. Mighty Mouth is patrolling the halls." He looked at his watch. "Which probably means we should get out of here Harry,"

Harry stood up. He helped Abby up off the ground before grabbing his bag. "I've always wondered what the girl's bathroom looked like."

"Well now you know," Abby laughed weakly. After saying her goodbyes to the boys, she made sure the cost was clear before the 3 parted ways.

* * *

Danny shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched students began piling into classrooms as the sound of the bell went off. All except one.

He pulled his beanie down lower as she made her way towards him. "Hey," he smiled.

She jumped over the low fence and smiled weakly. "Hi,"

He wrapped his arms around her tightly as the two stood there in silence. He softly kissed her forehead, making his way down to the tip of her nose then her lips.

He felt a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach as their lips met. He pressed a bit harder against her soft lips for a second then pulled away. Looking at her, he noticed her cheeks are flushed and her eyes were semi red. He ran his thumb against her cheek before kissing it. He felt her take a deep breath before feeling a hint of moisture against her skin. "Don't cry babe," he whispered.

She tightened her grip around his waist and sighed.

"It's not true," he reassured her. "Baby look at me," as soon as her eyes met his, he saw the sadness in her eyes, the hurting. "It's not true." He grabbed her hands and entwined it with his. "I like you Abby, a lot. I would never hurt you. Ever."

* * *

As Abby looked at him, she realized how much he meant to her. And how much she was head over heels for him.

But ever since that article, there has been one question that lingers in her mind every so often.

Is she good enough for him?


	5. Just Wanted To Meet You

"How do you think they found out?" Abigail asked, looking up at Danny, who was stroking her hair.

"I don't know," he said quietly, staring out the window. When he finally looked at her, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

"What is it?"

He shook his head, not wanting to ask but he did anyway. "Are you ashamed that you were a foster child?"

Abby shot right up. He could see anger in her eyes, slowly fizzling out to sadness, then joy. A small smile swept across her face. "No," she looked out the window then back at him. "I wouldn't be where I am now if I wasn't a foster child." She raised her hand to his cheek and caressed it. "I wouldn't be here with you now if I wasn't."

He smiled and placed his hand on hers.

"If only it was under different circumstances of course," she laughed slightly.

"Of course," he whispered.

"I wouldn't have known you, or Harry or any of the McFly boys." She looked away from him. It was like she was in her own little world. "I wouldn't be able to call myself a Palmer. And did I mention I wouldn't have known you?"

Danny laughed quietly "Only a couple of times,"

Abby grinned as she kissed him which he happily returned. When things were getting a little heated between the two, Danny leaned forward, whilst Abby had her back on the couch. She wrapped her arms around him as he slowly closed the gap that was between them.

She felt him smile in between kisses as things became more intense. She could feel his warm hands against her cold skin as he put his hand up her shirt. But before they could move any higher, a little voice spoke up from behind the couch.

"Mama, I think Danny and Abby are doing the dirty on the couch,"

Alarmed by what was being said and because of the fact that they weren't alone, Abby quickly pushed Danny off of her, making him fall on to the floor.

She pulled her legs to her chest and hung her head in shame, as Danny greeted his little niece. "Hello Cindy, could you say that any louder?"

She looked at him like he was insane. "Of course I can. See," she turned her head towards the kitchen. "Mama! I think Danny and Abby are…"

But before she could finish, Danny grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto the ground with him, tickling her until she surrendered.

"Say mercy," he said but when she shook her head, he would continue tickling her. "Say mercy. I'm not letting you go until you say mercy."

She laughed hysterically but wouldn't give in.

"Boy, you're just as stubborn as your mother." He laughed, but he still wouldn't release her.

"Hey, I heard that." his sister Vicki said, whacking him on the roll of newspaper she had in her hand.

After what seemed like a life time of stubbornness from Cindy, she finally caved in and jumped a few feet away from him.

Abby smiled as she watched Danny wrestling with his niece, but as soon as she noticed what was in Vicky's hand, that smile faded and Danny noticed.

"What's wrong?" His eyes followed Abby's gaze and sighed.

Abby looked at him and suddenly noticed how tired he looked. Not only has this day totally sucked on her part, but she never really realized how he was feeling about all of this. "I'm sorry,"

He knelt down in from of her. "No don't be,"

She shook her head. "How do you feel about all this?" His face grew even more tired than it already was. He sighed again and her heart sank. "This must be hard for you too. It's your name that's in the papers not mine and here I am making this all about me."

"Abby," he squeezed her hand. "Yeah it sucks that my name is in the paper, but it's also bollocks that they dragged you into this as well. I'm use to whatever they decide to say about me each week. But dragging you into this is stupid. And what they said is just low." He wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek. "You being here… You being _mine_ makes me the happiest guy in the world."

She heard his voice choke up a bit.

"I'm glad you were a foster child. Otherwise I wouldn't have known you." A small smile crept across his face. "Thank God that Harry showed you his wiener."

_**Flashback**_

"_**Would've been nice if you cleaned up after yourself Harry," 16 year old Abby mumbled as she walked into the family music room, aka her sanctuary room. It was filled with her parent's most prized possessions. Guitars, violins, trophies from her mother's dancing days and in the middle of the room was a grand piano. She smiled when she saw it and ran her fingers along the keys, only to pick up grease and crumbs. But it wasn't only just on the piano, it was everywhere. Along with empty cans, empty bags, empty everything and loose papers. **_

_**As she began to clean, she started to realize that those papers were music sheets. Harry and a few of his friends were starting up a band and they needed the space to practice. **_

_**While rounding up the papers, she noticed a rather complicated guitar solo. Smiling, she picked up her guitar and decided to give it a crack.**_

_**But of course, not being a guitar whiz like she had hoped she would be, she epically failed. **_

_**Hearing a faint laugh by the door, she spun around; mortified that someone was watching her. She looked up to see some guy hanging around the door. **_

"_**Nice try," he smiled as he walked closer to her.**_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"_**That's my guitar solo you just, uhm… tried." He chuckle again.**_

"_**Ah, one of the grease monkeys." **_

_**He smiled. "Actually, the name's Danny." He stuck out his hand.**_

"_**Abigail," she replied, returning the hand shake. **_

"_**I see. The infamous Abigail Palmer is it?" He took a seat by the piano. When Abby gave him a puzzled look, he continued. "Harry talks about you a lot. Says you're a genius at music, but after that attempt…"he looked at the guitar. "…I may be mistaken." **_

_**Flattered about what Harry said, but offended by what this Danny bloke just said, Abby stood up. "And I suppose you're a guitar whiz then?" **_

"_**One of the best," he said, flashing a smile and picked up the guitar and began strumming. **_

_**After playing for a while, Abby was impressed. He was about to say something…**_

**Probably to gloat about how good he is, **_**Abby thought to herself.**_

…_**another voice beat him to it.**_

"_**Danny, stop trying to serenade her and let's go already." **_

_**Blushing, both Danny and Abby looked away from each other. **_

"_**Guess that's my cue," he stood up and turned to leave but Abby remembered something.**_

"_**Danny, why'd you come in here? Other than to mock me of course," **_

_**It took him a while to answer but when he finally did, she noticed a sparkle in his eye. "Guess I just wanted to meet you," **_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Chapter 5 down; woop! But please please please please pleeeeeeease review. It would mean a heck of a lot and it would also let me know that you guys like the story and want me to continue. So pleeease review :] thank you!


	6. Mr Fruit loops

The day the boys are meeting Fletcher to discuss upcoming events has arrived.

Harry smiled as he felt an arm slip around his waist. "Oh Lindsay," he whispered as she turned to face "her".

But smelling alcohol and a musky odour, he opened his eyes to see his fellow band mate Dougie. He shot up like the speed of light as Dougie stirred in his sleep.

Thankful that Dougie was still in his drunken sleep but even more thankful that no one was here to witness this scene, he hopped out of bed to feel a cool breeze on his bare skin. He stretched and rubbed his eyes but then froze in his tracks.

His bare skin?

_His bare skin!_

He looked down to see himself in his boxers and one sock on his foot. His eyes immediately landed on Dougie whose leg was dangling of the edge of the bed.

Afraid to look under the blankets in fear of scaring his eyes, he quickly changed and fled the room.

"How's Mr. Lohan? Woops, I mean Mr. Poynter?" Danny laughed as Harry walked into the living area.

Harry cringed and whacked him on the head. "We do not need to speak of this moment ever again, you hear me?"

Danny just smirked and pulled out his phone. "Mwahahaha,"

Hearing that laugh, Harry froze. "Oh no you didn't,"

"Oh yes I did!" Danny shot out of his seat and Harry ran towards him, trying to tackle him and retrieve the phone. Danny ran a few laps around the couch before diving over it and putting his left hand out in front of him as Harry came to a halt. "You hurt me and I hit this button to send to everyone we know."

Tempted to punch his dear friend in the face, Harry resisted and tried to relax his shoulders.

Danny proceeded to jump on the couch in victory. "You are now under my command, Mr. Fruit loops. Mwahah-"

"Mr. Fruit loops?" Harry asked, cutting him off.

Danny went out character and shrugged. "Had fruit loops for breakfast. Was the first thing that popped into my head. But I'll come up with something better."

Harry nodded in understanding as his friend drummed his finger tips together and continued laughing like Dr. Evil.

Harry hung his head in shame. "Yes Master,"

_**Flashback – One Hour Ago**_

_**Danny rummaged through his pocket for the spare key he had copied to Harry's apartment, against Harry's knowledge of course, and invited himself in.**_

_**He was up early, excited about today's meeting with Fletcher to discuss upcoming events – mainly a tour. **_

_**Shoving the key back into pocket, he made his way to Harry's room. He wanted to be there when Harry woke up to scare the living daylights out of him, as he done earlier to Tom that morning. **_

_**He laughed back at the memory as he pictured Tom's face. Priceless. **_

"**I didn't slap you! I high fived your face!" **_**Tom had yelled as Danny complained about getting bitch slapped. Guess he deserved it.**_

_**Danny rubbed his cheek as he opened the door to the room, only to have disappoint wash over him as he saw that Dougie had beat him too it. **_

"_**Dammit Dougie," Danny whispered but son perked up as he walked in closer to the two of them. **_

"_**Oh this so blackmail material," **_

* * *

As the day went on before their meeting with Fletcher, Dougie began to wonder how he had ended up in Harry's room that morning, while Harry continued to be Danny;' slave.

"Fetch me a bottle oh water would you Mr. Fruit loops." Danny said, snapping his fingers as Harry returned from the bathroom.

Tom watched as Harry got back up, so he decided to try to his luck. "Uh, yeah, me too Harry."

Harry chucked a bottle at Danny who caught it no sweat, while Tom got smacked in the face by a flying pillow.

"You homo," Tom replied as Danny looked at Harry who went red in the face. Tom turned to Danny who continued to strum away on the guitar. "How do you do it?"

Danny smirked. "Like this," he snapped his fingers again. "Fruit loops, my feet hurt. Rub them please."

Harry scrunched up his nose. "Oh hell no," turning away from Danny and his feet. But as soon as he saw his band mate's twitching thumb, he rubbed them anyway, against his dismay.

Amazed, Tom put his own feet on the table and snapped his fingers. Only to received another pillow to the face.

* * *

Months had past since the boys last had a meeting with their manager Fletcher. And in that particular meeting, he had promised to pull some chains about getting the boys an upcoming tour.

And every promise Fletcher makes, he always pulls through.

Abby listened as Danny recalled the meeting he had had earlier today. She smiled at how excited he was about it. Don't get her wrong, she was excited about it too, but his meant months away from him. But that's what you get for dating a rock star right?"

They were having a late night dinner and because the evening was slightly warm, they decided to hit the beach. She took a bite out of her half eaten pizza as he stopped talking.

"What is it?" He wiped his hands on a napkin. "What are you thinking about?"

She took a sip of her coke and took another bite of her pizza, trying to buy time.

He laughed as soon as he picked up what she was trying to do and waited patiently till she was ready to answer him.

As the silence grew louder, Abby laughed and cleared her throat. "When do you leave?"

Danny watched her carefully as she answered his question. He was trying to pick up any signs of sadness but he noticed that she really was happy about the tour, even if it meant being away from each other for a while. "There hasn't been an exact date yet but its most likely this coming summer."

"Summer…" she repeated. That was only a few weeks away. "That soon huh?"

He scooted closer to her. "Yeah, Fletch wanted to a summer tour. For us. Not being opening acts, but an actually tour all about us." He smiled to himself as he imagined being surrounded by the roar of fans clapping, with the spotlight on him as he strummed away on his guitar.

Abby nudged him softly as a goofy grin spread across his face and he zoned back to reality.

He noticed an abandoned boat by the rocks near the water and he stood up.

"Where are we going?" Abby asked as he pulled her up and ran towards the boat. He jumped inside it and stood on top of the broken seat, pretending to hold an air guitar.

Abby laughed as Danny started to strum away at the guitar. She wanted to make the most of their time left together so she ran after him and boosted herself into the boat and began drumming away like a mad man.

As she got to an imaginary chorus, Danny raised his air guitar and jumped of the side of the boat, making it rock slightly before tipping over.

As quick as she was, Abby jumped off right before the boat slipped and landed in the water with a big splash, soaking her jeans.

She laughed hysterically as she fell back against the wet sand, grabbing a handful of it then releasing it. When she opened her eyes, she saw a panicked Danny beside her. "I'm fine," She assured him as he relaxed. He lay beside her and laces his fingers with her. "Why is it that every time we come here, I'm the one that always falls, slips or trips?"

Danny laughed and kissed her hand. "Because you're a klutz," he smiled then quickly added, "But you're my klutz." Like that makes everything better.

* * *

By the time Abby got home, it was close to 2 in the morning.

Danny had decided to be brave and give skinny dipping a try, '_one thing to mark of his list,' _he said.

Abby had never seen this mysterious list of his, but from what Harry has told her, it has the most ridiculous things on it - like eating a pickle, pumpkin and peanut butter sandwich; which to her dismay, has already been marked off the list. _'That has not got to be good for the stomach,' _she had said.

Danny had asked her to join in on his little skinny dipping adventure but she wasn't quite ready to bare all in front of him just yet. Sure, they've fooled around a few times but they haven't gotten that far where all things are exposed.

She had watched as Danny ran into the water, but couldn't really see anything.

And this is when that random conversation in her little head had begun.

It's not like she was trying to see anything in particular. Or that she was stating that there is "nothing" to see, because of course there is

But it's not like she was saying she's seen it or anything, but she obviously assumes there _is _something there.

Well she doesn't "assume' of course because there obviously _is _something there…

'_Oh boy,'_ she had thought to herself as she felt the heat rushing to her ears and cheeks.

While that interesting little conversation was going off in her head at the time, she hadn't noticed a fully dressed Danny standing next to her.

"What are you smiling about?" He had asked. "Did you catch a sneak peek at my w-"

But before he could say it, she smacked him. He laughed and rubbed his arm. "You know, I'm a bit disappointed you saw Harry's wiener before mine."

That comment had earned him another smack on the arm and the job of giving her a piggy bank ride all the way home. "I did not see his wiener!"

* * *

Abby opened the front door and stepped inside. She was drenched and sandy and slightly cold.

When the door closed behind her, she noticed her parents were will up. "Well that was just about the longest dinner ever," Her father commented as she walked into the family room.

She had expected him to be angry but he wasn't. He just laughed, which was rather odd.

Her mother wrapped a towel that she had retrieved from the laundry room and draped it around her. "Did you have fun?" Her mother asked as they both took a seat. Abby smiled and nodded. "That's good. Make the most of the time you have together,"

She looked at her mother surprised.

"Harry's mother called." Her father said, filling in the gaps.

Abby's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "That explains why you're not mad."

Mark Palmer chuckled. "Well, don't go making a habit of this please."

* * *

_Meanwhile, across town_

During the events of Danny and Abigail's night, 17 year old Dougie Poynter had still be racking his brain about how he had ended up in Harry's room, till he finally figured it out.

It was like a light went off in that pretty little head of his.

He smiled to himself and decided to pay Harry a visit.

_Harry's Apartment_

"Harry did we…?''

"No,"

"But Harry, I'm sure we…"

"No!"

Dougie sighed out in frustration. "But Harry,"

"I don't want to talk about this,"

"But me… and you… together…?"

"For crying out loud Dougie, no!" Harry walked around the kitchen table, only to be followed by Dougie. He knew where Dougie was getting at and he did not want to recall that scene again. Ever.

But knowing Dougie, he was never going to drop this.

* * *

Did Harry and Dougie do something that night or did they not?

I'll let you guys decide.


End file.
